<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It will Always be you by thehopelessgay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916107">It will Always be you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelessgay/pseuds/thehopelessgay'>thehopelessgay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, POV Clarke Griffin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gp lexa, horny clarke 2.0, looks like i have a thing for make up sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelessgay/pseuds/thehopelessgay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa gets a taste of ruthless business woman lexa at a boardmeeting, they go home and do the do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It will Always be you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.. i did a thing again.<br/>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I stalked into her apartment, tense and ready to fight. I heard her shut the door behind me. I waited for her to say something, but she just passed me, her stride confident and sexy as hell. She carried herself like a woman who liked to fuck and knew she did it well. That subtle sexual arrogance had always turned me on.</p>
<p><br/>Mad as I was, I still wasn’t immune. Stopping at the metal-and-glass console in front of the wall of windows, she poured amber liquid from a crystal decanter into a squat tumbler. She took a drink, her back to me. The silence stretched, weighting the room. I dropped my purse onto one of the black leather armchairs and crossed my arms, studying her, waiting for her.</p>
<p><br/>Still she stood there as if she was in the room alone. Finally, I said, “I thought you had to work late.”</p>
<p><br/>“I need to,” she said evenly.</p>
<p><br/>“Then why are we here?” She exhaled harshly. “What was it you said in New York? Something about what we’ve got is worth dealing with all this crap.”</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t act like I’ve got any say or control over what’s going here.” I crossed my arms. “You’re running your own show and I’m just getting dragged along for the ride.”</p>
<p><br/>Lexa faced me then. “I fix problems, Clarke. You know that.”</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not just that! It’s always been this way with us. You say when and how and where and how long. I have no input. No control.”</p>
<p><br/>Her face tightened. She took a step toward me. “Is that what you think? Christ, Clarke, you’ve got me by the balls!”</p>
<p><br/>“If that’s true, that’s not what I want. I want us to be a team, Lex. I don’t want either of us to feel like we’re at the mercy of the other.”</p>
<p><br/>She set her glass down on the coffee table as she passed it on her way toward me. “I’m completely at your mercy,” she said softly, her eyes so dark they appeared black.</p>
<p><br/>“All day I’ve been feeling like every step I take to get closer to you is only pushing you back. I can feel you pulling away from me…wanting distance. I can’t stand it.”</p>
<p><br/>“And I’ve felt like I’m dealing with a stranger. I don’t know who you are when you’re like this. I can’t help wondering if I ever really knew you. And if I didn’t, who the hell am I in love with?”</p>
<p><br/>“Baby.” She cupped my face in her hands and lowered her lips to mine. She brushed her mouth across mine, from one side to the other. Once, twice. Then her tongue licked across the seam, her breath warm and moist, her taste flavored by the liquor she’d been drinking. I moaned and tilted my head, trying to deepen the kiss. One of her hands slid around to cup my nape, while the other moved downward to cup my hip.</p>
<p><br/>Her touch was hot, sending goose bumps racing across my skin. She squeezed gently and my breasts swelled, growing heavy and tender. Inhaling deeply, I breathed her in. Felt my body stir in response, recognizing Lexa as the one thing it desperately wanted and couldn’t resist. I reached up and pushed my fingers into the thick silk of her dark hair, drawing her closer.</p>
<p><br/>“You know me, Clarke,” she whispered against my lips. “You love me.”</p>
<p>“Lex—” I pressed against her, leaning into all that soft, flexing muscle. “Have we made too many mistakes?”</p>
<p><br/>“Probably.” Her mouth moved along my jaw and down my throat, suckling softly. “But there’s something we’ve always gotten right.”</p>
<p><br/>Her arm wrapped around my waist and she rolled his hips, grinding the rigid length of her erection against my belly. My sex clenched, hungry for her.</p>
<p><br/>“We can’t stay in bed all the time,” I pointed out, remembering the weekends in New York when we’d scarcely untangled ourselves from each other.</p>
<p>Lexa scooped me up, cradling me as if I weighed nothing, pretending as if she didn’t hear me as she strode confidently to her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>---<br/>An hour before, I would’ve said the chances of Lexa getting laid were nonexistent. Right at that moment, however, with her gorgeous face taut with lust and her eyes soft with something far more tender, I wanted nothing more than to forget everything but the way she could make me feel. I wanted her to remind me of what we’d once had, what I’d clung so tightly to, what I hoped to have again.</p>
<p><br/>She placed me on the bed and came over me, putting one knee on the comforter. She brushed a loose tendril of hair off my cheek, then her gaze drifted downward to where her other hand was gliding up my thigh and beneath the hem of my skirt.</p>
<p><br/>“I want you naked,” I told her.</p>
<p><br/>Her mouth, that wickedly sexy mouth that could drive me insane, curved in a smug smile. “Do you, now?”</p>
<p><br/>I stretched, knowing it would entice her. When she growled low in her throat, I returned a smug smile of my own. Catching me behind the knee, she pushed my leg up and to the side, riding my skirt up and exposing my garters and matching panties.</p>
<p><br/>She licked her lips. “Baby…I’m going to love watching you get ready for work every morning.”</p>
<p><br/>It struck me then that we would be sharing everyday moments like that moving forward, and I wanted them. I wanted the woman I’d had so briefly. “You’ve still got too many clothes on.”</p>
<p><br/>Lexa straightened and shrugged out of her vest, letting it drop to the floor. She yanked at the knot of her tie, then pulled the loosened silk down one side to fall to the carpet, as well. When she went to work on the buttons of her shirt, I pushed up onto my elbows to watch. A low hum of pleasure escaped me.</p>
<p><br/>Lexa paused, her brow lifting. There was a gleam in her eye that made my legs shift restlessly. She knew she was hot as hell, knew how much I liked looking at her. “Don’t stop,” I told her.</p>
<p><br/>“I love it when you look at me like that.” She freed another button. I caught my lower lip between my teeth. I wanted to run my fingertips over every inch of her…lick her like a favorite dessert…make her feel how much I loved her. She shrugged off the shirt and I moved, rising up onto my knees to reach for her.</p>
<p><br/>She wasn’t wearing a bra and it drove me mad. She groaned when my hands smoothed over her shoulders then down her arms, squeezing and caressing.</p>
<p><br/>“Baby.”</p>
<p><br/>She sealed her mouth over mine and stole my breath, her tongue licking and gliding. Greedy, my hands grabbed her breasts, groping softly and pinching her delicious nipples.<br/>“You’re so sexy,” I breathed, wanting to feel her warm, silkcovered body pressed against me.</p>
<p><br/>She caught me by the wrist and pressed my hand against her straining erection, grinding into my palm.</p>
<p><br/>I cupped her dick, stroking from root to tip. Fisting my ponytail, she pulled my head back to look up at her. “I love you” she said fiercely.</p>
<p><br/>“Good.” I kissed her shoulder. “You’re still dressed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“You finish it.” She tugged the band out of my hair, her fingers sifting through it. My eyelids grew heavy, my senses drugged by the sexual hunger radiating off Lexa. The feel of her fingertips kneading my scalp sent bliss radiating through me. Every word she spoke…every move she made… was designed to seduce me. And it was working.</p>
<p><br/>I fumbled with the hidden closure of her tailored slacks, pushing the halves aside to discover black boxer briefs. Her cock was so hard and ready, the wide crown peeking above the waistband. Shiny with precum, it beckoned me, inciting me to push the underwear down below her hips.</p>
<p><br/>A soft, needy sound filled the air between us. Lexa was gorgeous everywhere. Gorgeous, big, and hard. Standing there with her pants undone, her cock shamelessly exposed and mouthwateringly erect, her body lean and powerful, she was the most erotic thing I’d ever seen. I wanted her inside me.</p>
<p><br/>She lowered the zipper of my skirt, then went to work on the buttons of my blouse. All the while, her lips were at my throat, her tongue gliding along my fluttering pulse. “I’m going to lick you up,” she promised, her words a whisper of air against my damp skin.</p>
<p><br/>I wrapped my hands around her dick, finding her hot and wet. She was so aroused she was dribbling precum in a steady stream. My cunt was slick with wanting, tightening hungrily, aching to be filled with the thick cock I was stroking so lovingly.</p>
<p><br/>Lifting my fingers to my mouth, I tasted her, feeling as if I became intoxicated by her rich, heady flavor. She watched me, cursing softly. Her hands tightened on the silk of my blouse and buttons popped off and rolled onto the floor.</p>
<p><br/>“I wanted you naked,” she muttered, grabbing me by the waist and flipping me around, folding me facedown over the edge of the bed. “Next time.”</p>
<p><br/>Shoving my loosened skirt up my hips, she exposed my ass. She cupped the back of my knee in her hand and pushed my leg up onto the bed, opening me. Then her hands were on the twin curves of my ass, squeezing.</p>
<p><br/>Her breath gusted hot and quick over my sensitive skin, her teeth scraping and gently biting. “God, you were made for fucking,” she said gruffly.</p>
<p><br/>“You were built just to drive me out of my mind.” One finger slid beneath the lace of my thong, running below it from the small of my back to the damp flesh between my legs.</p>
<p><br/>Her knuckle brushed against my sex, and I quivered, gasping as a tremor shook my core. The lace snapped in her grip, and I jolted, shocked by the sharp, quick tug against my skin and the harsh sound of the material rending.</p>
<p>She blanketed me, her feverishly hot body covering my back, her hands pushing underneath me to cup my swollen breasts. Her cock lay hot and thick between the cheeks of my ass, and she thrust, pushing the steely length between them.</p>
<p><br/>The sensation of being overpowered, helpless, had me primed to come. Lexa so ragingly aroused she was tearing my clothes off had me spread for the taking. lexa’s desire was dizzying and irresistible. As much as I loved her body, she loved mine. Maybe more, which seemed impossible, but she always managed to make me feel that way.</p>
<p><br/>“Don’t wait,” I begged, my hips rocking back against her.</p>
<p><br/>“What do you want, baby?” she crooned, massaging the tight points of my nipples with clever fingers. “Tell me what you need.”</p>
<p>I was panting, writhing, teased by the feeling of her heavy sac resting against the wet lips of my sex.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck me, Lex. Fuck me hard.”</p>
<p><br/>She nuzzled against my temple. “You want this?”</p>
<p><br/>With a shift of her hips, the broad head of her cock was notched into the clenching opening of my body. Pressure built as the crown pushed inside me, spreading me for the penetration of the hard shaft to follow. I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut, trembling.</p>
<p>She was everywhere. In every breath I sucked in…over every inch of my skin….</p>
<p><br/>“Tight, baby,” she ground out between clenched teeth, withdrawing and pushing deeper. Slow, easy thrusts that worked her into me with every lunge. She groaned and gripped my desperately circling hips, holding me down as she fucked her way deeper.</p>
<p><br/>“Tight and creamy… Jesus, you feel amazing. I’m going to come so hard for you. I’m going to fill you up with it.”</p>
<p><br/>My fingers clawed into the comforter. My eyes opened blindly, my lips parted to suck air into burning lungs. I fought against her hold, wanting her harder, faster.</p>
<p>I caught movement in the corner of my eye and saw us reflected in the dressing mirror affixed to the inside of his walk-in closet door. The clutch of my body tightened, trying to pull her in to where I needed her.</p>
<p><br/>Lexa’s head turned to follow my gaze and she stilled, taking in the sight of her hunched over me, her slacks barely clinging to her upper thighs. It was a lewd and decadent picture. Me, pinned and still fully clothed, my pussy opened and penetrated by her massive cock; and Lexa, firm buttocks tight with the force of a thrust, her biceps flexing from the kneading of my breasts, her back glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration. Her mouth curved wickedly.</p>
<p><br/>“You like watching me fuck you.” To prove it, she withdrew and thrust again, her entire body tightening as she sank farther into me. I whimpered. My pussy sucked greedily at her cock; my nipples tightened painfully against her palms.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, yeah, you do,” she crooned in a darkly seductive voice.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m going to mirror the ceiling, Clarke baby. You’re going to watch me worship this sexy body of yours every day and night. You’ll never forget why you’re putting up with the world outside our bed. It’s going to be seared into your brain. Every time you close your eyes, you’ll see me riding you until you can’t come any more.”</p>
<p><br/>I climaxed. I couldn’t stop it. I cried out as the tension finally broke, pleasure arching my spine into a tight bow against her chest. Lexa moaned and lost control, fucking me hard and fast, surging deep and erupting with a vicious curse. Her teeth sank into my shoulder.</p>
<p>She came inside me, chasing my orgasm with ragged groans, her body shaking violently with the force of her cum.</p>
<p><br/>It was too much. I couldn’t see, couldn’t think. My nails raked across the comforter, instinctively trying to pull me away from the flood of sensation, away from the spurting cock still plunging inside me, making me take more…feel more…when I couldn’t possible withstand it.</p>
<p>lexa kept me with her, trapped and possessed, a willing prisoner to the endless need between us.</p>
<p>* * * Lexa undressed me, washed her cum away with a warm washcloth, and arranged me on the bed. I was limp and breathless the whole time, and slightly irritated that she could move and think while I was a brainless mess of postorgasmic endorphins.</p>
<p><br/>“You suck,” I told her when she finally sprawled on the bed beside me, gloriously naked.</p>
<p>She propped her head in her hand and grinned, her fingers running lightly down my cleavage to circle my navel. “Guess you missed the ten minutes it took for me to be able to stand up.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’m taking you down for the count next time,” I grumbled.</p>
<p><br/>“Mmm…” Leaning over me, she pressed her lips to mine.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m just happy there’s a next time. Lots of next times. ”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>